isc_pediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
ISC Pedia:Babel
Diese Seite wurde von Wikipedia Deutschland übernommen und importiert!!! If you do not understand German: – Read here · 20px Lee aquí · 20px Lire ici · 20px Lees hier · إقرأ هنا 190px|right Das Babel-System bietet eine Möglichkeit, einheitlich darzustellen, welche Sprachen man spricht. Es wurde ursprünglich für die Wikimedia Commons und für Meta-Wiki entwickelt, wird aber inzwischen auch in allen Wikipedias eingesetzt, da es doch einen starken Informationsaustausch zwischen den verschiedensprachigen Projekten gibt, z. B. durch die Übersetzung/Übertragung von Artikeln oder durch den Austausch von Medien über die Commons. Die Bezeichnung „Babel“ lehnt sich an die biblische Erzählung vom Turmbau zu Babel an, in der Gott den Menschen die Sprachverwirrung schickt. Zur Einteilung der Sprachkenntnisse dienen die Stufen von 1 bis 4 und eine Stufe für Muttersprachler. 1 bedeutet geringe Kenntnisse, 4 weist auf annähernd muttersprachliches Niveau hin (Näheres unter Einfügen der Bausteine). Bei Sprachen, die keine Muttersprachler haben (z. B. bei ausgestorbenen Sprachen wie Sumerisch oder den meisten konstruierten Sprachen wie Toki Pona), entfällt die Einteilung für Muttersprachler. Für die Sprachen Deutsch und Englisch gibt es noch die Einteilung 0 für keine oder so geringe Kenntnisse, dass sie nicht ausreichen, um in der jeweiligen Sprache zu kommunizieren. Die Sprache wird nach der Norm ISO 639-1 mit zwei Buchstaben abgekürzt. So steht „de“ für Deutsch und „en“ für Englisch. Für Sprachen, die in dieser Norm nicht aufgeführt sind, wird die ISO 639-3 benutzt. Diese Norm enthält Abkürzungen mit drei Buchstaben, um eine größere Anzahl weiterer Sprachen abkürzen zu können, zum Beispiel „ang“ für Altenglisch und „bar“ für Bairisch. Welches Kürzel tatsächlich bei uns verwendet wird, siehst du in der Liste der Sprachen auf dieser Seite. Inhaltsverzeichnis Einfügen der Bausteine Babel-Erweiterung der Wiki-Software Beispiele Liste der Sprachen: • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Nichtkenntnis einer Sprache Zusätzliche Kenntnis einer Schrift Liste der Örtlichkeiten Weitere Babelbausteine Erstellen neuer Babel-Vorlagen und -Kategorien für Sprachen Technische und historische Details Einfügen der Bausteine Um die Babel-Bausteine zu verwenden, gehst du am besten folgendermaßen vor: * Beginne mit „ “. Du kannst die Sprachvorlagen natürlich auch eigenständig nach dem Muster „ “ einfügen („xx“ steht für das Sprachkürzel, „y“ für die Kenntnisstufe). Für Deutsch und Englisch gibt es auch die Stufe „de-0“ bzw. „en-0“ (keine oder keine ausreichenden Kenntnisse, um in Deutsch bzw. Englisch zu kommunizieren), für andere Sprachen ist diese Stufe in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia sinnlos. Um Benutzer einer bestimmten Sprache zu finden, gehe zur entsprechenden Kategorie, die auf dieser Seite in der Liste der Sprachen verlinkt ist. Babel-Erweiterung der Wiki-Software Das Babel-System, wie seine Verwendung auf dieser Seite unter Einfügen der Bausteine beschrieben ist, funktioniert über eine sehr große Anzahl von Vorlagen; die zentrale von ihnen ist die Vorlage Babel. Neben diesem Babel-System gibt es mittlerweile auch eine Babel-Erweiterung von MediaWiki, der für die Wikipedia verwendeten Wiki-Software. Die softwareseitige Babel-Erweiterung lässt sich fast genau wie das schon beschriebene System verwenden, solange man das Babel-System nur für seine ursprüngliche Funktion – für das Anzeigen der Sprachkenntnisse – benutzt. Man ändert einfach den ersten Schritt der Anleitung unter Einfügen der Bausteine zu folgendem: * Beginne mit „ Zweites Beispiel: zweisprachiger Benutzer ohne Deutschkenntnis Drittes Beispiel: dreisprachiger Benutzer aus Höchstadt Viertes Beispiel: dreisprachiger Benutzer aus der Türkei mit guten Deutschkenntnissen Fünftes Beispiel: deutschsprachige Mentorin mit Englischkenntnissen und Kenntnis der kyrillischen Schrift |mw=w}} Für viele Babelbausteine gibt es auch eine weibliche Form. Diese wird durch den Zusatzparameter mw=w eingebunden. |mw=w}} Liste der Sprachen Hier werden nur Sprachen und nichtdeutsche Dialekte aufgeführt. Weitere Dialekte befinden sich unter Wikipedia:Babel/Dialekt ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Nur für Deutsch und Englisch: * User de-0 – keine oder ungenügende Kenntnisse :Dieselbe Vorlage gibt es für die jeweilige Wikipedia auch in en:Template:User en-0, fr:Modèle:User fr-0, id:Templat:User id-0, it:Template:Utente it-0, sl:Template:User sl-0. Diese Bausteine werden nur in der jeweiligen Projektsprache verwendet, de-0 also nur in der deutschen Wikipedia (oder in anderen deutschspachigen Wikimedia-Projekten, die Babel-Bausteine verwenden). Es gibt Wikipedianer, die Links zu anderssprachigen Wikipediaprojekten (Interwiki-Links) oder Medien aus den Commons in einen Artikel einfügen und sich dafür in der deutschen Wikipedia anmelden, der deutschen Sprache aber nicht mächtig sind. Diese verwenden den Baustein de-0 um damit anzudeuten, dass sie Beiträge auf Deutsch (z. B. auf Diskussionsseiten) nicht lesen können. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Nur für Deutsch und Englisch: * User en-0 – keine oder ungenügende Kenntnisse ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- glōtta| Sprachenname=Altgriechisch| Artikel=Altgriechische Sprache| Wikipedia-Anzeige=none| Incubator-Anzeige=block| Muttersprachler-Anzeige=none}} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Nichtkenntnisse einer Sprache Es ist unerwünscht, die Nichtkenntnisse einer Sprache durch einen Babel-Baustein anzuzeigen. Hiervon ausgenommen ist Deutsch (Vorlage:User de-0), da nur so ein nicht Deutsch sprechender Mitarbeiter darauf aufmerksam machen kann, dass er in einer anderen Sprache kommunizieren muss. Wegen der hohen Verbreitung der englischen Sprache kann in besonderen Fällen auch Vorlage:User en-0 verwendet werden. Zusätzliche Kenntnis einer Schrift Gelegentlich kann es sinnvoll sein, darauf hinzuweisen, dass man eine bestimmte Schrift lesen und verstehen kann, was sich nicht immer unmittelbar aus den Sprachkenntnissen ergibt, vor allem natürlich, wenn man keine in dieser Schrift geschriebene Sprache gut genug beherrscht, um sie überhaupt aufzuführen. Es dient bei Sprachen, die wie Serbisch, Kasachisch oder Kurdisch in zwei oder drei verschiedenen Schriften geschrieben werden können, um zusätzlich mitzuteilen, dass man mit einem Schriftsystem vertraut ist, das der Babel-Baustein für die Sprache gerade nicht zeigt. Nicht zuletzt kann und sollte man historische Schriftensysteme nennen. Schriftsysteme werden mit ihren vierbuchstabigen Kürzeln nach ISO 15924 bezeichnet. Der erste ist ein Großbuchstabe. Ansonsten werden sie genau wie Sprachenkürzel eingesetzt, jedoch ohne Zahlenangabe für den Beherrschungsgrad. Weitere Einzelheiten und eine Liste der bisher vorliegenden Babelbausteine für Schriften findet man auf der Seite : /Schriften. Liste der Örtlichkeiten Für Vorlagen, die nicht der sprachlichen, sondern der örtlichen Zuordnung der Benutzer dienen, gibt es die so genannten Herkunfts-'' oder ''Benutzer-aus-Vorlagen. Diese Vorlagen werden nicht im Vorlagennamensraum, sondern im Benutzer-Namensraum gesammelt, wo es auch eine ausführliche Anleitung gibt. Einen alphabetischen Index aller Herkunftsvorlagen findest du auf der Spezialseite zu den Benutzer-Vorlagen. Weitere Babelbausteine Mehrere Benutzer haben sich selbst Babelbausteine angelegt und bieten sie zur Nutzung auf den Benutzerseiten an: Einen Überblick gibt es unter Kategorie:Vorlage:Babel. Eine Anleitung zum Erstellen eigener Babelvorlagen kann man hier sehen, eine Anleitung zum Erstellen neuer Vorlagen für Sprachen siehe einen Abschnitt weiter unten. Falls du diese nutzen möchtest, hier noch eine kleine Auswahl: Babelbausteine * nach Herkunft befinden sich unter Benutzer:Vorlage (mit kleiner Anleitung) * nach Berufen: ** für Ärzte befinden sich unter *** Benutzer:Dr.phees/Vorlagen und *** Benutzer:Wolff-BI/Vorlage:Internist *** Benutzer:Uwe Gille/Vorlage:user tierarzt ** für Zahnärzte befinden sich unter Benutzer:Partynia/Vorlagen ** für nichtärztliche medizinische Berufe befinden sie sich unter Benutzer:Iglheaz/Babels ** für Medizinrecht und Gesundheitswesen befinden sich unter Benutzer:Partynia/Vorlagen ** für Musiker befinden sich unter Benutzer:Dr.phees/Vorlagen ** für Biologen unter Benutzer:Hhb/Vorlage/Biologe ** für Physiker befinden sich unter Benutzer:Dr.phees/Vorlagen ** für Studenten befinden sich unter *** Benutzer:Jazzman/Studenten-Babel *** Benutzer:Websurfer83/Studenten-Babel * nach Fähigkeiten, Kenntnissen und Interessen: ** für Dialekte befinden sich unter Wikipedia:Babel/Dialekt ** für Programmiersprachen befinden sich unter Benutzer:ZOiDberg/Vorlagen ** für Sportler befinden sich unter Benutzer:Thomei08/Vorlage:Sport ** für Taucher befinden sich unter Benutzer:Thomei08/Vorlage:Tauchen ** für allgemeine Sachgebiete unter Benutzer:Con-struct/Vorlagen ** für Computer unter Benutzer:Freak222/Babeln * sämtliche Sprachen auf einer Seite ** gesammelt von Meile3 * für das Wiktionary befinden sich unter Benutzer:Wolff-BI/Vorlage:Wiktionary Erstellen neuer Babel-Vorlagen und -Kategorien für Sprachen Wenn du neue Babel-Sprachvorlagen erstellen willst, gehe folgendermaßen vor. „??“ steht jeweils für das Sprachkürzel. Orientiere dich bei der Wahl des Kürzels an der Norm ISO 639. Wie man die in der folgenden Anleitung vorkommenden Vorlagen richtig verwendet, ist auf der jeweils verlinkten Seite der Vorlage erklärt. Siehe dir am besten auch bereits bestehende Babel-Sprachvorlagen an, damit du siehst, wie es funktioniert. :1. Erstelle die vier/fünf Sprachvorlagen, die auf den Benutzerseiten erscheinen sollen: ::* , benutze dazu die Vorlage Babel field M (nur bei Sprachen, die Muttersprachler haben) ::* , benutze dazu die Vorlage Babel field 4 ::* , benutze dazu die Vorlage Babel field 3 ::* , benutze dazu die Vorlage Babel field 2 ::* , benutze dazu die Vorlage Babel field 1 ::Der Quelltext einer neu erstellten Sprachvorlage sieht am Beispiel der Sprachvorlage User ??-1 wie folgt aus: ::: onlyinclude> Optional folgen nach „onlyinclude>“ noch Interwikilinks zur entsprechenden Sprachvorlage in anderen Wikipedias. :2. Erstelle die Sprachkategorien: ::*Kategorie:User ?? (übergeordnete Kategorie, in der die anderen Kategorien erscheinen) ::*Kategorie:User ??-M (nur bei Sprachen, die Muttersprachler haben) ::*Kategorie:User ??-4 ::*Kategorie:User ??-3 ::*Kategorie:User ??-2 ::*Kategorie:User ??-1 :Binde dafür auf den Kategorieseiten die Vorlage Babel-Kategorie ein, sie sorgt auch für die richtige Kategorisierung der Kategorien. Optional kannst du wieder Interwikilinks zu den entsprechenden Kategorien in anderen Wikipedias anlegen. :3. Trage die neue Sprache auf dieser Seite im Abschnitt Liste der Sprachen mit der Vorlage Babel-Sprachverzeichnis in die alphabetische Liste der Sprachen ein (am besten in einer Bearbeitung mit Schritt 4). :4. Trage die neue Sprache im Abschnitt Inhaltsverzeichnis auf dieser Seite mit der Vorlage Babel-goto in die alphabetische Liste der Sprachen ein. Verwende folgendes Format: ::: • :5. Klicke im Inhaltsverzeichnis auf das neue Sprachkürzel. Du landest auf der neu erstellten Sprache in der Liste der Sprachen. Der Link zur Vorschau aller Bausteine signalisiert, dass diese Seite noch nicht erstellt ist. Klicke darauf und erstelle die Vorschau unter Verwendung der Vorlage Babel-Übersicht. Du hast es geschafft. Technische und historische Details Das Babel-System in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia wurde nach den Vorbildern der französischen und der italienischen Wikipedia entwickelt und ist von den Vorlagen her weitgehend mit vielen anderen Babel-Systemen kompatibel, nicht mehr jedoch mit dem der englischen Wikipedia. Ein Unterschied wurde gegenüber dem englischen Babel-Systemen von Anfang an eingeführt: Muttersprachler werden mit -M für Muttersprache und nicht mit -N für native markiert. Mittlerweile bestehen zwischen den beiden Babel-Systemen aber auch grundlegende Unterschiede darin, wie die einzelnen Babel-Bausteine aus grundlegenderen Vorlagen zusammengebaut sind. Folgende Erweiterungen sind in dem deutschsprachigen Babel-System integriert, die nicht von Anfang an dabei waren: * Project lang oriented erweitert (mit fremdsprachiger Begrüßungsseite) für Benutzer, die der jeweiligen Projektsprache nicht mächtig sind (in dieser Form aus der italienischen Wikipedia übernommen). * Template to put Babel templates: Mit der zusätzlichen Vorlage Babel können mehrere Babel-Bausteine unabhängig von ihrer Anzahl (aber nur bis zu 100) in einem Rahmen platziert werden (in dieser Form aus der französischen Wikipedia übernommen). Früher war es nötig, abhängig von der Anzahl der angegebenen Sprachkenntnisse verschiedene Babel-Vorlagen zu benutzen (z. B. musste man früher „ “ an Stelle von „ “ in den Quelltext seiner Benutzerseite einfügen). * Vorlage für das Babel-Sprachverzeichnis und die Vorlagen Babel-goto und Babel-Vorschau für das Einfügen einer Sprache in das Inhaltsverzeichnis und das Erstellen einer Vorschau für die Sprachvorlagen sollen das Erstellen neuer Sprachvorlagen vereinfachen und sehr komplexe Informationen zu den einzelnen Sprachbausteinen geben, einschließlich einem Verweis auf die Wikipedia, die diese Sprache verwendet (in dieser Form aus der französischen Wikipedia übernommen und leicht modifiziert). Achtung: In den französischen Vorlagen werden die Sprungmarken mit ancrage bezeichnet, in den deutschen mit Mark. Kategorie:Wikipedia:Übersetzung ! Babel !